princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Papadopoulos Evangelos
Background Evangelus is a Middle School Representative for the Greek U-17. An aloof but powerful player who carries the burden of leading the next generation. He's definitely got a pottymouth, but it actually shows just how hard he tries at the game. A single glare from Ochi sent him quivering, suggesting that he has many mental weaknesses. Appearance He is a young clean shaven Greek player. Personality Throughout the match against Oishi and Ochi, he displays a playful side, sticking his tongue out a few times. He doesn't talk much during the match. U-17 World Cup Group League Heracles serves first and hits an ace against Oishi. In general Oishi seems to be completely outclassed, not even his Moon Volley is working (they just smash it back). Greek takes a 1-0 lead. Ochi keeps hitting service aces with Mach. The Greek players can't touch Mach and decide to concentrate on attacking Ochi's second serve instead, but Ochi doesn't hit any faults. Ochi finishes his service game with another ace, it's 1-1. Greece retaliates with a combination play. Heracles jumps in front of the sun, so that Oishi can't see anymore. Heracles pretended to go for a smash, but in reality let the ball pass for Evangelus to finish the point with a delayed attack. Greece takes a 2-1 lead. It's Oishi's turn to serve. He uses Oishi Territory, so Oishi is up front and Ochi moves to the back. Oishi forces the Greeks to hit lobs which allows Ochi to win points with Mach smashes. The match continues with each side keeping serve until the score is 4-4. Heracles announces he'll start going all out now. Heracles ends up injuring Oishi while Evangelus becomes a victim of Ochi's Mental Pressure. Because he loses his service game, Japan wins his service game. He and Heracles ultimately lose against Japan 5-7. Playing Styles &Techniques Since the match was focused more on Ochi and Heracles, he did not display many techniques. However, he did display some acrobatic skills. It has been suggested by a small description that his weakness is mental. A single glare from Ochi was enough to frighten him. According to Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is an right-handed all-rounder. *Mirage Whispers Tennis Record Group League Round Robin Trivia Character Trivia *Despite having little tennis experience, since he was chosen because of his talent, his speech is unreserved and frank. Additionally, he is able to accurately gauge the opponent’s true power because of his pride, matched with his coolness. *He hits the collaborative shot “The mirage whispers” together with Heracles. Surprisingly, he can read the mood. *When he saw Ochi’s ultra high speed serve, he had this reaction. He fundamentally has no filter by nature, he’s the type that sticks out his tongue when asked what he thinks of his superiors. *He loves Japanese anime and manga, so during the tournament, he bought the latest family used game console and carries it around. "I heard he did it to deepen the friendship with the ladies who came to support Japan. Isn’t researching your opponent’s culture and doing exchanges just wonderful?" - Heracles Other Trivia *He is the first Greek middle schooler introduced. *Evangelus, in Greek mythology, was the bearer of good news. Under this name the shepherd Pixodarus had a sanctuary at Ephesus, where he enjoyed heroic honours, because he had found a quarry of beautiful marble, of which the Ephesians built a temple. *His Chinese name is 帕帕多普洛斯·埃万盖洛斯 which roughly translates to "Evangelos Papadopoulos Gerlos". Personal Information *Hobby: Posting on a video site. *Favorite phrase: Learn, then forget *Favorite color: Emerald green *Favorite food: Egg cheese burger, Barbecue pork burger (McDonald's) *Favorite book: Lately, Japanese manga *Favorite type: Virtual vocaloid *Most wanted thing right now: A new knit cap *Bad at: Honorifics *Skills outside of tennis: Soccer *Daily habit during the camp: Flirting with the cheerleaders of the other teams. Gallery Evangelus.png|In action Evangelus_2.png|Sticking his tongue out Evangelus_Acrobatic.png Evangelus_Pressured.png|Being pressured Evangelus_Pressured_2.png Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Greece U-17 Category:European Players Category:World Cup Participants Category:Foreign Players Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:Group League Participants Category:Right-Handed Category:All-Rounder Category:December Births Category:B Blood Types Category:Sagittarius